


The Day I Met You

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also the second chapter is rated E, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Dorks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but you can stop at chapter one since it was supposed to be a one-shot, mostly - Freeform, side pairing MatsuHana, side pairing OiSuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: "  The first link you got with your soulmate was on your seventeenth birthday, and the links would just add themselves until you met them. And it could be anything. Some had the irrepressible urge to sing whatever their soulmate was listening to, which was comical when they didn’t know the song, and less comical when their birthday was at three in the morning. Others were unlucky – they felt the same pain their soulmate experienced. And some could communicate by simply writing on their skin. Others suddenly changed hair colours. Some reproduced the movements of their soulmates. Some even swapped bodies. It could be anything, and sometimes it was really embarrassing."Basically an IwaDai soulmate AU for your soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write IwaDai and I really wanted to try a soulmate AU and this thing appeared.  
> Rated T for language.

The first link you got with your soulmate was on your seventeenth birthday, and the links would just add themselves until you met them. And it could be anything. Some had the irrepressible urge to sing whatever their soulmate was listening to, which was comical when they didn’t know the song, and less comical when their birthday was at three in the morning. Others were unlucky – they felt the same pain their soulmate experienced. And some could communicate by simply writing on their skin. Others suddenly changed hair colours. Some reproduced the movements of their soulmates. Some even swapped bodies. It could be anything, and sometimes it was really embarrassing.

Which was precisely why Iwaizumi was laughing his ass off since Oikawa had started singing _My Heart Will Go On_ in a ridiculously high-pitched voice during practice. His face was burning red as he desperately tried to shut up – and for once, Iwaizumi didn’t want him too. Goodness gracious, Hanamaki was totally filming the scene. And suddenly, it stopped. Only to resume with _Hips Don’t Lie_ and god Oikawa was totally wiggling his hips to the beat of the music, and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure he would get over it one day.

It stopped about five minutes after it started, leaving Oikawa exhausted as he panted.

“Too much energy”, he rasped as his best friend handed him a bottle of water.  
“They’ll need it to handle you”, Iwaizumi answered.  
“Totally”, Hanamaki added. “You could have had something really simple like Mattsun and I but no, you had to do something different.”  
“Makki, shut up”, Oikawa answered. “I know you and Mattsun totally had sex for your birthday and that’s unfair.”  
“That comes with the perks of being soulmate with my best friend”, Hanamaki shrugged. “I’m more surprised that yours isn’t Iwaizumi, like, c’mon, there’s another person out there capable of putting up with you?”  
“RUDE!” Oikawa cried out, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile.

Until Oikawa scrunched his nose and turned to look at Iwaizumi.

“Now that I’m thinking about it, you were sick on your birthday and we totally forgot to ask you what happened to you and you haven’t said a word about it.”

The ace shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess it’s because my soulmate isn’t an asshole like you, Shittykawa.”  
“True, you never did anything weird”, Matsukawa said. “How come?”  
“Tell us what happened on your birthday”, Hanamaki added.  
“You guys know it’s only been a month since my birthday, right? The links don’t add themselves that fast.”  
“Tell us!” Oikawa insisted.  
“Alright, how about I show you instead?” Iwaizumi yielded – it was not a secret anyway; he had just wanted to keep what he knew about his soulmate a secret at first. Plus, he really was sick for his birthday.  
“Oooh can you communicate through your skin?!” Oikawa said excitedly.  
“Wait here a minute”, he said, knowing perfectly that they wouldn’t. He rummaged through his bag to grab a small box they couldn’t identify and went to the bathroom, the three other third years “hiding” behind the door. He took his time to wash his hand and open the box, though he wouldn’t need it more anyway.  
“CONTACT LENSES!” Oikawa cried out as he took them off. “You swapped eye colour with them!”

He didn’t answer, carefully taking off the lenses before turning to look at them.

“Well, are you satisfied now that you all stalked me to the _bathroom?”_  
“C’mon Iwa-chan”, Oikawa said, “we can’t see from here!”

They closed the distance and surely enough, his eye colour wasn’t the same. Instead of his usual vibrant green, his irises were now a deep brown, warm and sunny. He didn’t know his soulmate yet, but he was sure of one thing: he already loved their eyes.

“It… It suits you”, Hanamaki admitted begrudgingly.  
“All right, can we get back to practice now that you’ve admired my eyes?”

And they got back to practice. Iwaizumi wasn’t particularly impatient to meet his soulmate – sure, it would be great, but for now knowing there was someone out there meant for him was enough. He wanted to be mature enough for them, to meet them as an adult.

 

It happened the first time about two months later, while he was in practice. Oikawa sent him a spike and instead of jumping to slam it on the other side of the net, Iwaizumi dove to return a phantom ball, rising with a huff. The receive _was_ perfect, except it wasn’t his. His teammates stared at him for a moment before rioting.

“Holy shit Iwa-chan you know what it means?!” Oikawa cried out. “Your soulmate is also in school and _plays volleyball_.”  
“And they’re a good player, it seems”, he added between his teeth, still shocked by the feeling of having someone else control his body. Hell, he was the one force-controlling others usually.  
“You could meet them in a match. How romantically dramatic it would be!”  
“For that they would need to be a guy and as far as I’m concerned they could be either”, Iwaizumi retorted. “Don’t make assumptions that fast, Shittykawa.”  
“You’re no fun Iwa-chan”, Oikawa pouted.  
“At least now we know we’ll get to see him acting all weird”, Hanamaki said, high-fiving Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi had the decency to frown at them, but the thought of feeling his soulmate made him all giddy inside. Because everyone knew reproducing your soulmate’s movements meant you’d soon be able to feel what they felt as well.

 

The first time he felt his soulmate chilled him to the bones. He could feel the brush of a hand on his arm, and up his shoulders, and soon it became obvious his soulmate was simply showering. Yet it was such an intimate act he felt a bit like a voyeur, and only wished it to stop. It was strange, the feel of this foreign hand on his skin – a big, broad hand, rough and calloused, and undeniably masculine. He curiously poked his own side and suddenly the brushing stopped. Then he felt an idle but precise pattern on his stomach and focused on it, memorizing the lines and the curves until he could make out a word. Japanese, so. _**Hello.**_

His heart started to beat faster. It was his soulmate, trying to communicate with him. His fingers trembling, he traced a _hey_ on his arm. _**Weird**_ , they answered, and he replied _yes_.

“What the hell are you doing Iwaizumi”, Matsukawa asked, staring at him in disbelief.  
“You’re being weird”, Hanamaki added. “Lucky you, Oikawa didn’t see you.”  
“My soulmate”, he simply said, a bit dazed. “I was speaking with them.”

His friends simply stared at him.

“Look!” he said, rolling up his sleeve, and indeed black characters were appearing on his arm. _**Want to talk a bit?**_ “Matsukawa give me a pen”, he urged him.

The tall male complied, handing him a simple blue ball-point pen. He quickly scratched down some ideograms: _Totally_. He hesitated a bit and added: _Nice eyes_. He waited a bit before the answered appeared. _**Thank you. You made me slap my best friend the other day you know?**_ Iwaizumi gurgled, a sound between a laugh and a panicked squeak – hell, a **squeak**? Really? – and quickly wrote _Shit dude I’m sorry I’ll refrain from hitting Oikawa for now._ _**It’s okay he knows. Oikawa? Like, Aoba Josai’s setter?**_

Iwaizumi froze before staring at his friends.

“What is it?” Hanamaki asked with a sigh.  
“My soulmate knows Oikawa”, he dropped.  
“Holy shit”, Hanamaki answered. “How?”

Iwaizumi hastily scribbled on his arm, groaning as he ran out of place. That’s the one, yeah. _How come you know him?_ _**Well I’m kind of a high-school volleyball player./strong >**_ _Me too! What position do you play?_ _**Wing Spiker! And you?**_ _Wing Spiker as well!_ A broad smile stretched Iwaizumi’s lips.

“What is it _again?”_ Matsukawa said.  
“Wipe this stupide grin off of your face you look like Oikawa”, Hanamaki groaned.  
“But he’s a _wing-spiker_ ”, Iwaizumi said excitedly, “look!” He was waving his arm around, genuinely excited.  
“Oh God please no.”

 _ **I assume you play at Aoba Josai then?**_ _Yeah I’m the Ace._ _**So we’re gonna meet on Tuesday’s practice match then. I can’t wait.**_

“Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi this is really creepy. We’ve never seen you this pale. Please say something.”  
“I… I will meet him on Tuesday”, he whispered.

Slowly, he started to walk away, reflecting on what had happened, and what was going to happen. He was glad to meet his soulmate, begrudgingly admitting he already had a crush on him, but he was also scared. Scared about how their relationship would develop. Of what kind of person he would be. This would change his life forever, and he couldn’t simply ignore it.

 

He was nervous on Tuesday. They were practicing against Karasuno, and he knew next to nothing about the team, aside that they had Kageyama as a setter. And his soulmate, the ass, wouldn’t tell him his name. In anger, Iwaizumi had stopped answering him. The other had retaliated with merciless tickles and driven him mad until he accepted to talk again. He was now pacing around, waiting for the bus, a frown on his face.

“It’s tiring just to look at him”, Watari finally said. “I hope they won’t take too long.”

Soon, the bus arrived and he watched attentively as the players came out, wondering which one was his soulmate. A guy finally appeared, broad-shouldered and muscular, with chocolate-brown eyes and short dark hair. He was laughing heartily at something a slim silver-haired guy had said, his head slowly turning. Iwaizumi’s heart beat faster, panging loudly in his chest, anticipating the moment he would cross the guy’s gaze. His smile faltered a bit, before coming back, wider and brighter, and Iwaizumi’s feet moved automatically when he would have much preferred to stay frozen in place. At least when he was far enough he couldn’t pass for an idiot, but now…

“Hello, Iwaizumi”, the guy greeted him. “I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

He held out his hand and Iwaizumi shook it dazedly, drowning already in Daichi’s eyes kindly fixated on him. A jolt coursed through his body as their skins touched and suddenly he had grabbed Daichi’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss, the captain’s eyes wide in surprise. Still, he didn’t pull away, instead leaning against his daring soulmate and pressing a hand to his nape, thumb rubbing against Iwaizumi’s scalp.

“Could you guys stop the PDA”, Hanamaki asked, tapping his foot, but his smile showed how happy he was for his friend, his fingers discreetly threading Matsukawa’s.  
“Iwaizumi…” Daichi murmured.  
“Shut up”, the ace growled, his cheeks burning red. “Let me die of humiliation.”  
“That I can’t”, Daichi retorted, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “It might seem ridiculous but will you date me, Iwaizumi?”  
“Hajime”, he replied in a breath.  
“What?”  
“That’s Hajime for you, _Daichi_ ”, Iwaizumi answered, pulling away and avoiding his gaze.

Daichi looked love-struck, which was only getting more embarrassing.

“Don’t get me wrong I will still beat your ass today”, he added, trying to steel his voice – okay, he admitted, it was a monumental failure.  
“Iwa-chaaan!” two voices loudly called, and Iwaizumi’s blood froze.

He would have recognized the greeting anywhere, but the voices? He could easily place the first, but he had never heard the second voice before. He turned around just in time to see the silver-haired guy slinging an arm around his shoulder, exactly how Oikawa was doing on the other side.

“Oh please no”, Kindaichi said loudly.  
“Oh~ no, no, Suga, you’re not doing this to me”, Daichi said, shaking his head.

Iwaizumi stepped away to look at his setter, who was staring into the eyes of the silver-haired guy – Suga, Daichi had called him. Oikawa slowly turned his head to look at Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan…”  
“No.”  
“Iwa-chan!”  
“NO.”  
“You know what this means? ~”  
“I SAID NO SHITTYKAWA.”  
“DOUBLE-DATES” Sugawara said excitedly, his soulmate staring at him in awe.

Iwaizumi face-palmed, staying true to his promise not to hit Oikawa, forgetting that now he wouldn’t feel his soulmate through a supernatural bond. He jolted when an arm snaked around his waist, Daichi chuckling in his ear.

“I guess we’re in for double-dates, mmh?”  
“Please don’t enter their game”, Iwaizumi pleaded in a voice he hoped was neutral – well, it trembled a bit around the edges but otherwise it was fine.  
“Too late”, Daichi retorted.

And Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile, because even in his wildest dreams he had never imagined something like that, and reality was so much better than fantasy. Slowly, he pressed another kiss to Daichi’s lips.

“It’s far too late”, he approved, and for once everything felt right at its place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double-date with IwaDai and OiSuga + smut because I'm a lost cause and I couldn't help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add this chapter, though you can totally decide to stay out of smut and stop at the first chapter.  
> So yeah, Explicit rated chapter (mostly in the second part of the chapter, but there are lots of innuendos. And not-so-much innuendos.)  
> And fluff so much fluff I'm drowning in it I'm sorry I guess Vikturi becoming canon broke my fluff-o'metre.

“This is not a good idea”, Iwaizumi whispered once more, though it didn’t seem like Daichi was going to listen anyway.  
“Everyone left already, you said it yourself”, the captain drawled. “Just for a moment… The thrill of the forbidden…”  
“I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one as a captain.”

His soulmate chuckled, pushing him against the cold tiles of the showers.

“I may be the captain, I’m still just a teen you know”, Daichi replied, pressing kisses to his jaw and fuck he knew he was sensitive here the bastard. “A teen who loves to fool around with his lovely boyfriend…”

Iwaizumi shivered. They had been dating for three months now and it was the dead of winter – could you really call it dating? They had crushed on each other from the first day and were always talking together, meeting whenever they could. And “fooling around”, as Daichi called it, was the latest addition to their relationship.

“Your fooling around just means wrecking me you know that?” he asked, his voice a bit too breathy – but he was still at school and anyone could walk in at any moment and he would be lying if he said this wasn’t exciting. Still, knowing he had never done a thing to mess with his boyfriend was a bit frustrating, but Daichi _always_ managed to turn things back on him – not that he complained anyway.  
“And I love it”, Daichi replied mischievously – it was no wonder his best friend was Sugawara, these had probably been exchanging naughty tips to madden their mutual boyfriends. Still, Oikawa seemed to have some kind of retaliating power against Sugawara. Iwaizumi had… none.

A loud moan escaped his lips when Daichi’s hands slid under his shirt, their bodies pressed together in the humid atmosphere, and the sound bounced back and forth on the walls, even more embarrassing as it echoed.

“I like that sound” Daichi smirked, snaking a hand in his shorts, “give me some more”, he added with a kiss.  
“Daichi- _Ah_ Someone might come!” Iwaizumi protested, his instinct telling him this was going to end badly… for him, of course.  
“Why yes it’s you.”  
“ _Daichi_.”  
“I love it when you use that tone to say my name.”  
“Iwa-chan are you here? I thought we could- IWA-CHAN”, Oikawa gasped, appearing at the door.  
“Crap”, Daichi muttered, shielding him from Oikawa’s eyes.  
“Th-That’s not what you think!” Iwaizumi hurried.

The flash of a photo illuminated them for a few seconds.

“Well I’d say Sawamura-kun totally has his hand down your pants so…”  
“You did not take a photo”, Iwaizumi gasped.  
“He totally did and the asshole’s gonna show it to Suga”, Daichi retorted, pulling out his hand. “These two are a handful I swear.”  
“ASSIKAWA COME HERE”, Iwaizumi roared, storming out of the showers.  
“Iwa-chan don’t come anywhere near me with a hard-on. That’s not very polite.”

That made him stop dead in his tracks and glance down – but no, it had definitely gone down with the fear he had had when Oikawa interrupted them.

“What did you want, Oikawa?” Daichi asked, and crap how could he be so composed when they had just-  
“Suga and I were thinking of organizing a double-date to the ice-rink. Tomorrow afternoon. And then go for a coffee or chocolate, and maybe dinner all together.”

Daichi paled and Iwaizumi smirked.

“Revenge! Yes, we’re in.”  
“No no no there’s no way you’re putting me on ice-skates”, Daichi said, shaking his head.  
“Oh~ Daichi could you be afraid?” Iwaizumi teased, poking his boyfriend’s cheeks.  
“I’m not”, he retorted, but his hands were trembling.  
“Perfect then”, Iwaizumi said, quickly changing his clothes before grabbing his hand. “Now let’s go home.”

He waved goodbye at Oikawa before disappearing with Daichi, who had a pensive expression.

“Daichi… If you don’t want to, we can always tell them no.”  
“That’s not it”, Daichi sighed, “it’s just that I… I don’t know how to skate. I never did it before.”

Iwaizumi stopped, grabbing his waist and pulling him against him.

“I’ll be there”, he said soothingly. “I’ll help you, it’s not that difficult.”

Daichi nodded, and Iwaizumi brushed his lips in a kiss. He loved how warm Daichi was, and those mere five centimetres that made him taller than the captain. It was incredibly cold outside, and they were happy to cuddle on the couch at Iwaizumi’s. His parents were on a trip for the week and it was just the two of them.

“Daichi”, he finally murmured, “would you stay for the night tomorrow?”

Daichi stilled and looked up to meet his gaze. They hadn’t slept at each other’s yet, mainly because they were both really busy with school and each of their week-ends night were reserved for sleepovers with Oikawa and Sugawara, just like they had always been. But now, they were officially on vacation so there was no reason not to.

“Yes”, Daichi finally replied. “I’d love to.”

A moment later, they were saying goodbye with the promise that Iwaizumi would come to pick up Daichi at two, well before the time they were supposed to meet with Oikawa and Sugawara.

 

“You’re tense, Daichi”, Iwaizumi blurted out when Daichi opened the door. “Nervous?”  
“Can’t help it”, the captain sighed. “Come in.”

Iwaizumi left his shoes in the entry and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, feeling Daichi yield to the pressure of his lips.

“I can help you relax”, he murmured with a smirk – today was his chance, finally – as he cornered him against the wall. “How does it sound?” he added, grinding his thigh against Daichi’s crotch, watching as his pupils dilated.  
“Hajime”, he gasped, the taller peppering his throat with kisses. He closed his eyes, Adam’s apple bobbing. “You traitor…”

Iwaizumi smiled, grinding a little harder.

“Get a room”, a voice suddenly said, making the both of them jerk back, Daichi knocking his head against the wall, just in time to see his mother cross the corridor to get her keys before heading out.

There was an embarrassing moment of silence, and a:

“Strangely enough I’m not really into the mood anymore”, Daichi said, his voice blank.  
“For once that I had you in my power”, Iwaizumi groaned, dropping his head against his shoulder. “This is totally unfair.”

Daichi chuckled, kissing his hair.

“Yuck, I’m never doing that again, your gel feels weird.”  
“You’re not supposed to put it on your mouth dummy”, Iwaizumi laughed, before looking up. “I’ll get my revenge, you know.”

His eyes widened when he saw a faint blush spread on Daichi’s cheeks as he rubbed his nape. He captured his lips in a bruising kiss, panting slightly when he pulled away.

“I’ll rile you up so bad you’ll just beg me”, he added in a sultry tone, feeling the jump Daichi’s heart made with the hand he had over his chest. “For now we should just get ready”, he said, pulling away and going straight to Daichi’s room, picking up his gloves and his scarf.  
“I thought we met at four?” Daichi said, following him.

Iwaizumi paused.

“Well I had some plans for you but they’ll wait ‘til tonight. For now, we’ll go and spend a nice, calm moment together before meeting with the two balls of energy.”

He looped Daichi’s scarf around his neck, pecking his nose as he did so. A moment later, they were at the covered ice-rink. There were not that many people yet, and those who were here were mainly parents with their small children. Daichi’s fingers tightened on him as Iwaizumi took the skates and brought them to him, sitting beside him as they put it on. Walking on the black rubber-like floor to the rink was relatively easy, but Daichi froze just in front of the ice.

“C’mon, Daichi, it’s not that difficult, you’ll see!”  
“But…”  
“Look”, Iwaizumi said, easily sliding on the ice, his movements all made of controlled power. “See? Easy! Give me your hands”, he said, and pulled him on the ice.

Daichi’s foot slid as soon as he put it on the ice, his fingers tightening painfully over Iwaizumi’s forearms.

“Keep calm. I’m here, you can hold on to me.”

Slowly, Iwaizumi started to skate backwards, bringing Daichi with him. His legs were trembling like Bambi’s but he followed, gradually gaining confidence, until he let go of Iwaizumi’s arms to grab his hand, the two of them skating side by side. Iwaizumi felt his heart melt at the sight of Daichi’s grin, his hand clasped into his, until Daichi stopped for a pause.

“Show me how you skate”, he told Iwaizumi, who sighed playfully and resumed ice-skating, going much faster, grinning at the small children who stared at him with astonished eyes. There was something easy in the way he skated, something natural that caught Daichi’s eyes.  
“How do you skate like that?!”  
“Well”, Iwaizumi scratched his cheek. “I took artistic ice-skating lessons as a kid with Oikawa. We stopped when we started volleyball, but we still come very often here to practice some moves, for the fun. Though Oikawa is much more graceful than I am.” Crap, he was blushing under Daichi’s awed expression. “Did you always play volleyball?”  
“Oh no, I took dancing lessons when I was younger. That’s actually how I met Suga.”  
“Dance, like, classic?”  
“Nope, waltz. Suga still does, but he changed to tango.”  
“C’mon dance with me!” Iwaizumi said with a grin.  
“But we’re on ice!”  
“Doesn’t matter! You know how to lead; I know how to skate.”

He pulled Daichi in the middle of the ice-rink, his hand settling around his nape. Daichi sighed with a smile and took hold of his waist, pulling him closer. Iwaizumi loved how well their bodies fitted together, how harmonious they were. They started slowly, making small circles around, but soon they were moving all around. Until their shoes knocked together, sending them tumbling to the ice.

“Are you alright?” Iwaizumi asked hurriedly, making sure his boyfriend was alright. The goof burst out laughing, his face buried in Iwaizumi’s chest.  
“What a mighty fall, that was so graceful”, Daichi said, slowly pulling away.

Iwaizumi rose to his feet and helped him up.

“It was kind of bound to happen”, Iwaizumi replied, laughing with him.  
“You guys were perfect”, a voice called, and Sugawara appeared, sliding easily on the ice, his phone in hand. “Luckily we caught all of that on video so you’re done.”

Oikawa was sliding by his side, his hands stuffed in his pockets, though when he took them out they saw he was wearing gloves.

“Iwa-chan you were supposed to help him, not make him fall”, he giggled, wrapping his arms around Sugawara.  
“Shut up Assikawa, we were doing perfectly fine!”  
“Sure.”  
“Tooru-chan”, they heard Sugawara whisper, “you’re heavy.”

The setter pouted but let go, his hands instead settling on Sugawara’s hips. Iwaizumi looked at Daichi.

“No.”  
“But Dai-”  
“It’s a bad idea. I’m heavier than I look.”  
“Iwa-chan is strong”, Oikawa chirped.  
“See? For once, Trashykawa said something true.”  
“RUDE.”

Iwaizumi slid closer to Daichi, who just slid back, the both of them sliding faster and faster until it was obvious they were just chasing each other. Soon, Oikawa and Sugawara were chasing after them, lighter and suppler. It was also very obvious Iwaizumi was letting Daichi win, since there was no way he could skate better than him. He grinned at that and accelerated, catching Daichi and making him fall in his arms, capturing his lips in a kiss as the other struggled not to fall ass first on the ice. He laughed at Daichi’s expression and helped him up, turning to search for Sugawara and Oikawa. The two were a bit farther, an empty circle around them as they synchronized their movements. If Oikawa was more practiced, Sugawara was more sensual, making them an entrancing duet. They skated some more before heading out, exhausted and definitely hungry.

“C’mon”, Sugawara said, “I know a really good coffee-shop!”

They were glad to step inside the warm coffee-shop, finally taking off scarves and gloves. A moment later, they were all sitting in a booth with warm drinks warming up their fingers and a huge plate of patisseries. Iwaizumi had lost count of the photos Sugawara took, Daichi’s head on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined. They were listening with a smile to Oikawa and Sugawara’s banter, laughing with them. It would have ended peacefully if Iwaizumi’s hand had not gradually started to rub higher and higher on Daichi’s thigh, making him squirm. Daichi glared at him – the other two hadn’t noticed a thing yet, and Iwaizumi smirked, pinching him through his jeans.  
Daichi hadn’t been ready for the display of violence after all the gentle fondling and yelped, his knee knocking against the table and startling the other couple.

“What was that for?!” he complained to his boyfriend, rubbing the painful spot.  
“What the hell just happened”, Sugawara asked.  
“I’m not sure we want to know”, Oikawa replied. “You know I caught them in the s-”  
“Oikawa I swear if you say a word more I’ll choke you with milk bread”, Iwaizumi threatened.  
“I’ll protect you Oikawa, tell me”, Sugawara said.  
“What, you’re going shy _now?”_ Daichi teased, his fingers ghosting over Iwaizumi’s crotch.  
“Daichi _don’t_ ”, Iwaizumi seethed.  
“Sawamura-kun had his hand down Iwa-chan’s pants in the showers of our school”, Oikawa blurted out, and Iwaizumi turned a crimson red, glaring at all the people around him.  
“Could you be blushing, Iwaizumi-kun?” Sugawara said sweetly, staring at him with a smile and glancing at Daichi. The later smirked, poking at his boyfriend’s side and making him squirm. This was something Daichi had discovered while making-out: Iwaizumi was incredibly ticklish.  
“Is there something wrong, Hajime?” the traitor asked.  
“ _Stop that_ ”, he seethed again, trying to get away from his fingers and only getting closer to Oikawa who had been waiting for the occasion. He attacked immediately, making Iwaizumi jolt and glare at him – but not for long, Daichi was already attacking again from the other side. Soon, they had him crying in laughter, wheezing, bent in two over the table with his arms trying to cover his stomach – to no avail. “ _Please_ ”, he begged, “ _please stop!”_

 

“I can’t believe they asked us to leave!” Oikawa pouted, making Sugawara laugh and kiss his cheek.  
“Well we did make a racket”, the silver-haired guy admitted, looking smugly at Iwaizumi who turned his head.

Daichi chuckled and looped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, nuzzling his cheek playfully.

“C’mon, Hajime, stop pouting! That’s not you’re thing, otherwise I’d be calling you Assizumi…”  
“Just try”, Iwaizumi groaned, and I swear you’ll regret it. You’ll regret it dearly.”  
“There is nothing I fear”, Daichi murmured, squeezing his butt and making him squirm, “ _Assizumi_.”  
“Daichi”, Sugawara asked in a blank voice, “tell me I didn’t hear what I just heard.”  
“Sawamura-kun that’s rude”, Oikawa tutted without looking back. He winked at Sugawara and exchanged a glance with Daichi. “However you could slap that ass for me. We can’t have a pouting Iwa-chan.”  
“Oh with pleasure”, Daichi replied, his wrist stopped by Iwaizumi’s grip.  
“I _swear_ , Daichi, if you do that there will be _nothing_ to save you from me.”  
“I take the risk”, Daichi deadpanned, his second hand clapping loudly against Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi slowly turned, staring at his boyfriend.

“Alright. You get what you ask for. We had a good time with you guys”, he said to Oikawa and Sugawara, “now if you’ll excuse us I have a boyfriend to _discipline_.”  
“WHAT THE FUCK IWA-CHAN” Oikawa squawked, staring at his best friend.

Daichi laughed nervously, though he didn’t seem that worried.

“See ya”, he said, waving at them as Iwaizumi pulled him away.

The ace was literally both striding and stomping, which made Daichi smile, until they reached the empty house. The door was barely closed behind them that Iwaizumi was already pouncing on him, kissing him fervently, fingers gripping his hair as he pushed him against the wall.

“Hajime”, Daichi gasped, “is it the wall you’re after or me?”  
“ _Shut up_ ”, the other growled, kissing him again, “today _I’m_ the one pleasuring _you_ Daichi.”  
“You know you don’t have to”, Daichi murmured, “I love watching you losing it.”  
“But I _want_ to”, Iwaizumi replied, helping him out of his coat and several other layers of clothes until Daichi remained only in his trousers and undershirt. His hands were trailing all over him, feeling the hard muscle under the skin and shivering at the mere feeling. Daichi was trembling against, gulping as he looked away, his face genuinely red. Iwaizumi paused for a second.  
“Are you nervous, Daichi?”

Daichi glanced at him, smiling weakly.

“It’s just I… I don’t like losing control over things”, he finally admitted.   
“Can you trust me to make you feel good?”

Daichi brushed his cheek with his fingers, smiling.

“It’s not you that I don’t trust, it’s me. I’m not sure…” He breathed in. “Hajime, if you touch me, I’m not sure I can keep myself in check.”  
“Then don’t”, Iwaizumi replied. Slowly, he leaned in, lips brushing against his ear. “I want to feel you, Daichi”, he whispered. “Deep inside…”  
“Don’t say things like that”, Daichi gasped, squeezing his side. “I won’t be able to hold back.”  
“I told you not to”, Iwaizumi retorted, dropping to his knees and looking up to stare in his eyes. “Tonight, you’re mine.”

Daichi stared back without a word, letting him open his flies for the first time. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the pounding of his heart – Daichi was finally allowing him to touch him, _really_ touch him, and not just grind a bit before reversing the roles. He knew Daichi loved giving him pleasure, and while that didn’t bother him (quite the opposite if he was being honest), he also wanted to see _him_ moaning in pleasure. Slowly, he started to mouth at his cock through his underwear, hearing the sharp intake of breath Daichi took and the scratching of his nails against the wall. He took his hands, putting them on his head, and vaguely felt Daichi tense. He dragged his hands up to his stomach, and then down to the hem of his boxers, pulling down his jeans and underwear.

For a moment he forgot how to breathe, and then remembered Daichi would downright panic if he seemed to be wavering. He carefully wrapped his hand around him, pumping slowly and feeling Daichi shiver.

“This is even better than in my dreams”, Iwaizumi said in a low voice.

He perceived much more than he saw Daichi biting on his lips, both to hold back a moan and to ponder over his potential answer. He felt him throb in his hand just before he asked:

“Tell me about those dreams…”

His voice was a bit breathy, just enough to send even more blood down Iwaizumi’s crotch.

“Well… We’re together like this, in my room. I’ve just blown you”, he murmured in a sultry tone, “and I can still taste you on my tongue. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about…” He kissed the tip of Daichi’s cock, the tip of his tongue wiping off the pre-cum already gathering there. “And you are scissoring me open slowly.”

Daichi gulped – if there was one thing he loved, it was fingering Iwaizumi. Giving him that intense pleasure that made him see white.

“You’re doing it good and I’m relaxed. And then…” He smirked, “oh, then, you just fuck me until I can’t even think.”  
“You’re… Ah… You’re wrong, Hajime”, Daichi moaned, grabbing his chin to look at him. “You know I wouldn’t do that.” He smiled sweetly. “I would make love to you until you can’t think, until all you remember is my name on your lips.”

Iwaizumi didn’t even realize he was the one moaning wantonly at Daichi’s words. It was just… someone else. Not him. He pushed back Daichi’s hand and trailed kisses down his length, keeping his touch light until he felt Daichi tense and heard the sound of his head dropping back, lightly thumping against the wall. That was the moment. The opportunity he had been waiting for.

Daichi genuinely cried out, fingers pulling on Iwaizumi’s hair, when the hot wetness of his mouth engulfed him, pushing farther and farther until he could feel the tip of Iwaizumi’s nose against him and the contractions of his throat around him.

“F-Fuck, Hajime, I can’t-”

Iwaizumi hummed and Daichi lost it, releasing down his throat with a cry of his name. Iwaizumi pulled away, gasping for breath, looking utterly wrecked, and Daichi pulled him up for a kiss – though Iwaizumi quickly pushed him away.

“Let…Me… Breathe”, he gasped against him, holding onto him. “That was… worth the wait”, he rasped in his ear, head dropping on his shoulder. “He-Hey what are you doing?” he mumbled when Daichi suddenly picked him up and carried him to his own bedroom.  
“I want to take good care of you, love”, Daichi answered, stroking his cheek.  
“W-Wait”, Iwaizumi said, and Daichi sat down beside him. “I want… I’d like to go all the way tonight… If you want to.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you”, his boyfriend said, shaking his head.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Listen attentively, Daichi”, and it would have seemed more threatening if his voice hadn’t been so hoarse. “I can take it.” He fought the instinct to avert his eyes, turning red. “I love you.”

Daichi’s breath hitched when he heard those three tiny words, bringing him down with a kiss and pressing him against the mattress until he felt light-headed.

“There are two conditions” Daichi whispered, and Iwaizumi smiled because it was definitely a yes. “The first is, not tonight, but tomorrow morning. Because I want to take my time but I’m really getting sleepy, and because you did it so well I don’t think I can go for another round. The second is, you let me take care of this”, he added, fingers splayed over the tent in Iwaizumi’s jeans.  
“Okay”, Iwaizumi replied. “That seems to be a decent deal.” He wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, who yanked down his pants and underwear. “Talk to me, Daichi”, he whispered, pressing his lips against his jaw, “please.”  
“What should I tell you?” Daichi replied in the same tone, wrapping his fingers around him. “Should I tell you how much I love you? How much you mean to me?” He gazed into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Should I tell you how you’re the first thing on my mind when I wake up, and the last when I go to sleep?”

Iwaizumi gasped under him, rolling his hips slowly, fingers tightening in his shirt. It didn’t matter that they had forgotten a large part of Daichi’s clothes in the entryway, nor that he was still almost fully clothed in comparison. He could feel Daichi’s hand against his ribs, warm and broad on his torso, while the other sent his mind flying.

“Or should I tell you how much I want you?” Daichi drawled, lips brushing at his collarbones. “How I’ve imagined you splayed under me, begging for my attention, wrecked and remembering only my name? Should I tell you about all those times I released with your name on my lips? Should I tell you about all these things I dream to do to you?”

Iwaizumi’s back arched against him, those green eyes gone hazy with lust, his mouth slightly gaping on his breathless moans.

“Daichi…”  
“I love you, Hajime”, Daichi whispered in his ear. “Please, come for me.”

He didn’t miss Iwaizumi’s shocked gasp, nor the plea that fell from his lips. He was completely entranced.

 

“Daichi”, Iwaizumi moaned in the pillow, fingers clenching on the sheets.  
“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you, love”, Daichi replied, nuzzling his cheek and lacing their fingers together. “I’ll always be part of you.”  
“Forever?”  
“Forever”, he confirmed, holding him tighter.

It wasn’t until hours later that Iwaizumi drowsily rose his head from Daichi’s torso, revelling in the fingers playing up and down his back, a smile on his lips. This was perfect.

“I love you”, he murmured with a chuckle, surprised by the feelings bubbling in his chest.  
“I love you too”, Daichi repeated.

 

“Say, Daichi”, Iwaizumi murmured from his pillow, fingers drawing idle patterns on Daichi’s torso, “when did you know you were in love with me?”

Daichi smiled back at him, kissing the knuckles of the hand clasped in his. Stopping briefly on the golden band around Iwaizumi’s finger, before pulling him closer, and arm around his back. Iwaizumi’s eyes had lost nothing of their vibrant green, though he could see greying strands of hair in the black spikes.

“Mine was on our second date”, Iwaizumi resumed, smiling softly. “When you said time didn’t matter when it came to soulmates. That was the moment I realized I would never let you go.”

Daichi looked at him for a second, and all he could see was the boy he had met all those years ago, the one fate had given him, in his white and blue-green volleyball uniform. All he could see were those green eyes that had been staring at him, and he knew there was only one answer.

“Without hesitation, it is the day I met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I sure had fun to write it. Don't hesitate to comment here or come to bug me about IwaDai at bittodeath.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr.  
> I'm also hesitating on adding a second chapter including NSFW stuff because IWADAI, what do you think?


End file.
